Nothing Compares
by Fierce1
Summary: My first Eowyn story and songfic! Eowyn reflects on Aragorn's rejection during a morning sunrise.


Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, neither does the song Nothing Compares by Sinead O'Conner!!

A/N: Hello all!! I'm very proud to announce my first Eowyn story and my first songfic ever!! I hope you like it, but please, no flaming!!

_It's been seven hours and fifteen days. _

_Since you took your love away _

She stood outside, watching the morning sunrise, the light reflecting off of her shimmering golden waves. Her crystal blue eyes were flooded with tears, silently cascading down her pale cheeks. His last words to her echoed and haunted her mind...A shadow and a thought you love...I cannot give you what you seek...  
  
_I go out every night and sleep all day _

_Since you took your love away_

"Why...why did he do this?" she thought over and over. "Did he not realize that he shattered my heart, the man that I loved so deeply?" She stared blankly at the rising sun, her heart, the heart that Aragorn held, was now shattered into thousands of pieces. The heart of a shieldmaiden, so proud and strong, shattered by one mans touch.  
  
_Since you been gone I can do whatever I want _

_I can see whomever I choose _

_I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant_

_But nothing...I said nothing can take away these blues _

His face haunted her mind...his wavy brown hair and his hypnotizing hazel eyes that made you go weak at the knees whenever you looked into them. His lips...lips that she would never kiss. His body she would never feel close to hers, it was too much for her. She closed her eyes, tears squeezing out between her eyelashes down her cheeks. She didn't make a motion to wipe them away; she was so numb she never felt them fall.  
  
_Cause nothing compares _

_Nothing compares to you _

_It's been so lonely without you here _

_Like a bird without a song _

He was her brave strong warrior, her knight in shining armour. When she saw him for the first time, she knew it was love at first sight. She wanted to spend the rest of her mortal years with this man. But the love she expressed for him, he did not return.  
  
_Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling _

_Tell me baby where did I go wrong? _

_I could put my arms around every boy I see _

_But they'd only remind me of you _

She dropped to her knees, burying her face in her hands. She couldn't control it anymore, her back shook with uncontrollable sobs, her palms moistened with salty tears. How could she go on with Aragorn's rejection? The one man she loved more than anything saying they could not be...it was too much pain to bear.  
  
_I went to the doctor and guess what he told me _

_Guess what he told me _

_He said girl you'd better try and have fun _

_No matter what u do _

_But he's a fool_

_Cause nothing compares _

_Nothing compares to you _

"It's all a dream, it's just a dream and I will wake up and everything will be perfect. Aragorn will love me," she thought over and over.

But it was no dream. The pain of reality wounded her soul deeply. How could she ever love again? Every man will remind her of him.  
  
_All the flowers that you planted, mama _

_In the back yard _

_All died when you went away _

_I know that living with you baby was sometimes hard _

_But I'm willing to give it another try_

She finally controlled her sobs, her eyes red and glassy, full of nothing. Her hands fell into her lap and she watched the sun continue to rise. She couldn't possibly rid her feelings for Aragorn. He gave her people hope, he brought back her faith in love and as soon as he gave it, he took it away. He hurt her so deeply, she never knew if the wound would fully heal.  
  
_Nothing compares _

_Nothing compares to you_

She slowly stood up, her eyes fixed on the rising sun. She had to go on, even though he was her whole life, she needed to go on. For her uncle, for her brother, for her people, she needed to be strong.  
  
_Nothing compares _

_Nothing compares to you_

She sighed and whispered softly...  
  
_Nothing compares _

_Nothing compares to you_

"Aragorn Telcontar, I will always love you. No matter what."  
  
A/N: Well, it's nearly midnight and I was bored! I know this stinks, I'm a bit disappointed with it really, but I hope you all like it!! Don't 4get 2 review (nice ones please, no flames, no put downs!!). Thanks!! Love 2 u all!!


End file.
